HARRY POTTER e o PORTAL DAS ALMAS
by luizf
Summary: Quando a hora mais sombria paira sobre o Mundo Bruxo, Harry é forçado a reconhecer seus próprios erros e aceitar que carrega em suas costas as esperanças de uma nação inteira e que esta é uma responsabilidade inescapável. Caminhos surgem e um novo recurso pode ser o trunfo que ele precisava para vencer a II Guerra Bruxa e derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas.


**HARRY POTTER e o PORTAL DAS ALMAS**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, bem como seus outros personagens e lugares não me pertencem. Esta e uma obra feita de fãs para fãs sem nenhum fim lucrativo. Todos os direitos reservados a JK ROWLING, SCHOLASTIC, ROCCO, WARNER BROS e outros.

* * *

**- PROLOGO -**

Os lampejos esverdeados ricocheteavam nas paredes numa velocidade quase inacreditável; vozes ecoavam a esmo pelo hall de pedra escura do Departamento de Mistérios. Raiva, ódio, dor, medo. Era difícil discernir o que sentir naquele momento, tudo era muito confuso.

Sombras eram projetadas, o cheiro de sangue e poeira se misturava ao ar que era inalado pelos pulmões, sentia a cabeça girar. Sua varinha em punho lampejava o carmesim estuporante em direções aleatórias. Ele já havia estado em batalhas anteriormente, mas aquilo era diferente.

O frio parecia penetrar sua espinha, ondas de choque perpassavam o corpo e o cérebro lhe dizia que ele devia se mover, não podia parar. Estava em uma posição de desvantagem; ali era um alvo fácil.

Ouvia gritos chamando seu nome a todo instante, no começo eram apenas sons desconexos impossíveis de atribuir a uma ou outra pessoa. À medida que ele corria e se lançava atrás das pilastras, podia ver os estilhaços do revestimento negro das paredes voando. Uma dor cortante em seu rosto lhe disse que um desses fragmentos havia-lhe cortado à bochecha. A cicatriz queimava-lhe a testa e ele sentia como se a cabeça estivesse a ponto de se dividir em duas e seu cérebro ser espalhado por todo o chão.

"HAAAARRYYY!" uma das vozes se sobressaiu no meio da confusão de lampejos e explosões. Hermione.

Seus olhos circularam pelo ambiente a sua procura, mas a quantidade de poeira na sua frente não permitiu que ele a encontrasse. Ele sentiu uma rajada de vento passar pelas costas e antes que ele pudesse girar os calcanhares para ver o que fora, um clarão de luz o cegou e ele sentiu algo ou alguém o empurrando forte contra o peito; ele fora lançado contra uma coluna do outro lado do hall.

O impacto de sua cabeça contra a parede fez com que sua visão fosse quase que totalmente obscurecida e tudo o que ele pode ver fora um vulto a sua frente; com um segundo lampejo verde, o vulto foi ao chão como uma armadura velha e sem importância que desaba. No topo de sua dor Harry percebeu que alguém o tinha magicamente tirado da linha de tiro de um feitiço, e, no entanto, quem quer que o tivesse salvo, não foi capaz de repetir o feito consigo mesmo. Fora atingido pelo _Avada Kedavra_.

Era quase como se ele pudesse sentir o cheiro da morte o inundando e se expandindo dentro dele como milhares de laminas cortantes diante da realização de que alguém acabara de perder a vida para que ele permanecesse vivo.

Por que diabos ele tinha arrastado todos para lá? Por que ele não podia ter simplesmente ouvido Hermione e ter esperado, ou mantido o nariz limpo e a cabeça baixa? Sirius havia dito isso a ele no final das férias de verão e ele lembrava-se de tê-lo odiado por isso. Ele arrastou a todos para a morte certa!

Se pelo menos ele pudesse...

"_Estupore!_" seus ouvidos ouviram a própria voz comandar, como se ele fosse um espectador posicionado de longe, sua varinha em punho emitiu uma rajada de luz vermelha e um comensal da morte que corria em sua direção fora lançado de volta.

"Harry!" ele a viu. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver a quantidade considerável de sangue brotando do topo da testa da garota, misturando-se aos seus cabelos castanhos.

"Hermione!" ele a chamou de volta quando seu corpo magicamente recobrou as forcas.

Ele se lançou no meio do mar de flashes que cruzavam o hall, sua mente não pensava, seu corpo respondia sozinho aos estímulos do ambiente como se estivesse em piloto automático. Um, dois, três comensais caíram aos seus pês na medida em que ele fazia seu caminho ate ela. Sua voz parecia estranha, como se fosse outra pessoa falando; Harry mergulhou ao lado de alguns cadáveres e rastejou por entre os escombros ate que pode novamente correr em direção ao outro lado.

Antes que ele pudesse perceber ele tinha o rosto da garota em suas mãos. O pavor da ideia dela ter se machucado por sua culpa o preenchia por completo; suas mãos estavam tremendo quando ele levantou a mecha de cabelo para ver o corte em sua testa.

"Harry, o que você esta fazendo?" Hermione tinha o cenho franzido para ele, os olhos cheios de preocupação.

"Você está sangrando." ele pontuou obvio. O nó em sua garganta não permitia que respirasse corretamente então ele estava um pouco ofegante.

"_Você esta sangrando!" _ela soltou, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior absurdo do mundo.

Foi então que ele seguiu seu olhar e fitou sua blusa: estava encharcada de sangue; a dor cortante que sentira mais cedo não fora metafórica como ele havia pensado. Havia um estilhaço cravado em sua costela. Respirar doía.

O primeiro impulso foi arranca-lo dali, mas Hermione agarrou seu pulso com uma forca que o sobressaltou.

"Você ficou _louco_?!" ela tinha os olhos arregalados e sua boca pressionada se assemelhava a fina linha que se formava no rosto da professora Minerva quando era contrariada. "Não pode arrancar esse estilhaço dai assim, não vamos conseguir conter a hemorragia!"

Um feitiço ricocheteou para cima deles vindo de algum lugar no meio da zona de guerra que havia se instalado no Ministério. Harry estava sobre seus pês tão rápido que Hermione caiu para trás; o lampejo explodiu com um som ensurdecedor no escudo conjurado por Harry.

Neste instante, vários aurores que estavam nas proximidades lançaram poderosos feitiços em seus oponentes e aparataram para seu lado, formando um anel de proteção no seu entorno. Ele pode ouvir as vozes de Alastor Moody e de Nimphadora Tonks perguntando se ele estava bem, se conseguia entender o que diziam.

Sirius havia desarmado Lucius Malfoy e o estava subjugando quando dezenas de lampejos em sequencia se adiantaram para sua posição, e ele, magistralmente se esquivou em uma serie de aparatações e desaparatações habilidosas. Ele era bom; seus ataques certeiros tiravam os inimigos de seu caminho e Harry, debaixo de toda a dor emanada de suas costelas e da dificuldade de respirar, não pode deixar de sentir orgulho de seu padrinho e melhor amigo de seu pai.

Ele estava tentando fazer seu caminho ate eles, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele estava preocupado; não demonstrava nenhum nervosismo nem medo, mas tinha receio pela sua segurança. Subitamente Harry sentiu-se envergonhado por ter falhado miseravelmente em seguir os conselhos de seu padrinho.

Foi então que aconteceu: Um estalo alto como o som de um chicote e um clarão de luz verde seguido de um _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_; levou alguns segundos ate que o cérebro de Harry pudesse processar o que acabara de presenciar. A voz esganiçada de Belatrix Lestrange encheu o hall como uma gralha ensurdecedora e maníaca; em um microssegundo a resolução do que acontecera se abateu sobre ele: _Sirius Black estava morto_.

Seu corpo não teve nem tempo de atingir o gélido piso negro do Departamento de Mistérios, seus olhos cheios de vida e determinação agora assumiam um vazio desesperador, sua boca semiaberta ainda tentando pronunciar palavras que Harry nunca seria capaz de ouvir.

Os cabelos longos e desgrenhados caiam-lhe sobre o rosto, e suas roupas desfaziam-se quando uma chuva de outros lampejos o atingiam e ele era arremessado para dentro do arco do véu, onde desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido neste mundo.

* * *

**N/A: Saudações leitores, esta é minha primeira fic postada depois de um loooooongo tempo e sem nenhuma betagem então por favor sejam legais e façam vista grossa para qualquer errinho que aparecer aqui ou ali. Alguns dados da trama podem não estar 100% fieis aos livros, então estarei revisando tudo em breve para checar essas ocorrências. Sintam-se livres para enviar mensagens para falar sobre qualquer incoerência gritante que aparecer, que eu prontamente corrigirei. Conto com a colaboração e a compreensão de todos. Obrigado.**

**N/A 2: Bom, essa é uma repaginação da historia, então sim, vocês encontraram diferenças na minha narrativa em comparação com os livros, mas é uma fic, daaa.. Haha, Obg again. =)**


End file.
